Amelia Todd
/Infobox}} |History = Amelia Todd is the oldest child of Charles and Emily Todd, a muggle couple from southwestern England. Charles worked as a computer programmer for the British Government and Emily was a political writer for the BBC. The pair started dating when they were about 25 years old, and after only a year of dating, Charles proposed to Emily. It wasn't long after that, no more than two years that Emily found herself with child. Nine months later, the couple had their oldest child, whom they named Amelia. Approximately, three years later, the couple had another child, a boy this time, named Christopher. Finally, three years after Chris, Charles and Emily had another boy named Charlie. (Charlie and Charles. I know. Very original naming). The family was now complete, three kids was more than enough for the couple. It was apparent from a young age that strange things happened around Amelia. The first weird thing to happen happened around her eighth birthday. Her brother was annoying her when she was trying to listen to her favorite singer of all time, Debrah Scarlett. Her brother had other ideas and was talking all kinds of nonsense to her. Suddenly, her brother sounded exactly like Debrah Scarlett and couldn't stop singing her various songs. It wasn't permanent, and only lasted about five minutes, but it was still very bizarre. Her parents couldn't blame Amelia, there was no way she could have done that... could she? Turns out, she could have and she did. Unintentionally of course. You see, Amelia was a witch. Some weird guy from some organization called 'The Ministry of Magic' came to their house and explained that Amelia was a witch, and she had to attend this school called 'Hogwarts'. The Todds of course, were supremely confused but they had no other choice but to accept it. Amelia was taken to Diagon Alley to get her stuff, escorted by a ministerial representative and her father. Then come September 1, Amelia was off to Hogwarts. Everything about the school excited her, (Amelia is very excitable). She didn't make a whole lot of friends during her years at Hogwarts and other than the fact that she realized she was very, very, very gay, nothing very eventful happened during her first six years at Hogwarts. Amelia is now a seventh year and is still in the same house she was in when she was sorted, ________. |Personality = There's one thing you gotta know about Amelia before talking with her... she's very energetic and excitable. She gets passionate about almost everything, but especially a few things, or rather, a long list of things. Music, Politics, Writing, Reading to name a few. She could talk for hours about any of the above items, especially music, and especially if that music is Eurovision. Anyways, Amelia isn't just excitable. She's also a very kind and caring friend to the few friends she does have. If you manage to become her friend... you've earned a friend for life. She'll stick by you for life, no matter what. She's incredibly loyal in that regard. However, this can have some side affects... because Amelia cares so much, she really doesn't like to let people down or tell them if she's not comfortable. So she could very easily be manipulated in that way. Amelia is also incredibly smart and hard-working, even though she won't admit it. (She is a huge procrastinator though, like you have no idea). One of her worst qualities is possibly her self-deprecation. She can't seem to realize that she really is a very smart, very kind and just a great person over all. The tiniest perceived insult can ruin the rest of her day, luckily for her though, it doesn't happen very often because she's such a great and caring friend. Amelia is also very passionate about equality for all and will defend other people from any sort of discrimination tooth and nail. She's very witty and very, very good at shutting those kinds of people down real fast. She won't stand for any bullying directed at her friends and family... if only she wouldn't let it happen to herself either. Amelia also gets very anxious and worried about almost everything unfortunately. Just as she gets excited over everything, everything can make her super anxious and worried. Social interaction being a big part of that, she really hates making eye contact with people. It makes her very uncomfortable. As stated before, Amelia is very passionate about politics and often gets into deep conversations about it with anyone that will take her up on it. Unfortunately, a lot of her friends aren't willing to talk about with her. Sometimes because they don't know enough and don't want to learn and sometimes because it scares them. It scares Amelia too, usually talk about war does the most, but she still talks about it a lot, which ties into the next thing... Amelia is incredibly brave for multiple reasons. It's not like a soldier kind of brave, more of a willing to face her fears and fight for what's right kind of fear. She will not back down from something she feels is right because she's afraid. She'll just bite back the fear and deal with it because she knows it's the right thing to do. She's also very brave because she's very, very open about her homosexuality and that's actually the one thing she's confident about and if someone attacks that... let's just say it wouldn't end well. Not only would her friends attack the poor bastard, but she would berate them and make them feel like shit for the way they treated her. Now, only if she could do that for all her other qualities, Amelia would be a lot happier and confident. |Relationships = }} Category:Carnarvan